1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hand-held electronic device, and more particularly to a hand-held electronic device having a touch-sensing display area and a holding area for avoiding an unexpected operation of the hand-held electronic device when the touch-sensing display area is touched unintentionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development trend of hand-held electronic device directs toward smaller, thinner and lighter for being conveniently bringing. However, many conventional hand-held electronic devices are disposed with input control keys on front surfaces thereof, so that a large portion of the devices' tiny front surfaces are occupied. As the space of the front surface is limited, users frequently touch the input control keys unintentionally to cause an unexpected operation of the device while simply holding the device.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of a conventional hand-held electronic device 100. Referring to FIG. 1, input keys 111˜113 of the electronic device 100 are all located at two sides of a front surface. As the space of the front surface of the electronic device 100 is limited, a user's hand may still touch the input keys 111˜113 to unintentionally operate the electronic device 100 via the input keys 111˜113 while the user simply holds the device to read the displayed contents or only take a rest. At this time, if the user's hand unexpectedly presses at least one of the input keys 111˜113, an unexpected operation of the electronic device 100 would occur.